Descent
by WalkingMisery
Summary: When Allen dies in a car accident Lavi becomes deeply depressed while Kanda moves to America leaving his friends behind. They reunite a year later, and in an attempt to cheer Lavi up they go spelunking. And… well, things turn ugly. I suck at summary
1. Suspicion

Note: Uhhh, so the story is on this account….. too, I guess….. I'll delete the other story on my other profile later….

Ok! This story is going to be based off of "Descent"! I loved that movie! It was well written and exciting! At first when I saw the commercial on TV, I was like, "ROFL! That looks retarded!" But one day there was nothing on TV, I was bored, and my dad changed it to that (he likes watching crappy movies just to make fun of them and I kinda like to too). And well I was too lazy to get up and leave, so I stayed and watched it, and well… it was actually really good! I'd recommend you watch it, but whatever. Juno was a total badass! xD

Warning: My version isn't going to be as good and probably not good at all. And it'll probably have some bad language and some… relations… maybe XD

Summary: When Allen dies in a car accident Lavi becomes deeply depressed while Kanda moves to America leaving his friends behind. They reunite a year later, and in an attempt to cheer Lavi up they go spelunking. And… well, things turn ugly. I suck at summaries! D: Laven and implied Yullen

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or… the movie?

Lavi: Currently 18 years old and with Allen

Kanda: Currently 18 years old

Lenalee: Currently 16 years old

Allen: 15 years old and with Lavi

-xXx-

England, December 24, 2007

* * *

"Yes! This is awesome!" Lavi cried enthusiastically grinning, as Kanda would put it, like an idiot.

Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee were water rafting. Lavi was thoroughly enjoying it, him being the one to come up with the "brilliant" idea. While Lenalee, not liking water very much only going because she didn't want to hurt Lavi's feelings, was actually enjoying the rafting, to her surprise. And Kanda, not like the idea of spending time with either Lavi or Lenalee, went reluctantly because Allen asked (more like commanded) him to go.

"Che, shut up, idiot" Kanda said annoyed by the red heads actions and even more annoyed by the water splashing in his face. Lavi wrapped an arm around the raven-haired boy's neck.

"Come on, Yu-Chan!" Lavi used his two index fingers to force Kanda to smile, "Cheer up!" Kanda twitched and glared venomously at the energetic red head then shoved him away violently.

"Don't fucking call me that," He said clearly irritated and sighed wearily, "And you're supposed to be rowing, idiot." Lavi jolted up in surprise and began to row again. Kanda smirked a little when he could see that Lenalee looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Hey! Guys?" They heard a very familiar voice and looked in the direction it was coming from. Both Lenalee and Lavi smiled brightly and waved when they saw an adorable smiling Allen waving at them. Even Kanda smiled a bit.

They immediately rowed the raft over to dry land. Lavi jumped out and glomped Allen with a faint blush on his face. Kanda secretly scowled, got off the raft, and turned away from the sentimental scene angrily and, even though he wouldn't admit it, jealous. Lenalee was still sitting in the raft noticing Kanda's reaction and looked slightly confused, but decided to keep an eye on the Asian boy.

"Allen! My beloved! You missed out on all the fun!" Lavi whined hugging Allen tighter.

"L-Lavi, I can't… breathe!" Allen said as he pried the red head off of him. The white-haired boy leaned over to catch his breath. And pushed the red head aside and then walked (crawled) over to helped Lenalee out of the raft, and she smiled sweetly and thanked him.

"Heh… Sorry, Bean sprout," Lavi said chuckling nervously. Allen glared.

"Don't call me that." He walked over to Lavi and began help him take off his safety gear. Lenalee started to take off her gear too, not taking her eyes off the long-haired boy. Kanda, not wearing any safety gear, undid his hair and combs his hands through his hair while staring (more like gawking) intently at Allen through his silky hair. Lenalee frowned slightly confused. What the hell is going on?!

Allen was helping Lavi, who was babbling on about water (… don't ask), take off his knee equipment when he realized Kanda was staring at him with a small blush on his face. Allen glared. Kanda's eyes widened and turned his head to the side blushing slightly because of the embarrassment of being caught… staring at him. Nothing going unnoticed by Lenalee. Allen stopped glaring and stood up when he finished taking them off and realized Lavi was still talking.

"You know what I'm saying, Al?" Allen blinked. He had no idea what Lavi was talking about, but let a small smile grace his cute pink lips.

"Yeah! Water's a really great thing." Allen said covering his ignorance horribly.

"Uhhh… Al, were you even list-" Lenalee interrupted, "Hey, Allen, Lavi! How about you guys head to the hotel? And me and Kanda will take care of the raft and equipment?"

"Kanda and I," Lavi resorted closing his eyes and holding up an index finger.

Lenalee glared, "Just leave." She said pushing him towards his car.

Lavi turned around, "Okay, okay, I get it," He sighed, but smirked right after; "You want some _alone_ time with Kanda," Lavi hit her shoulder playfully and stressed the word "alone". "Lenalee, you dog!" The red head said with a wide grin and gave her a wink. Lenalee's glared hardened and whacked him over the head while Kanda's face grimaced in disgust. Lavi whined childishly and grabbed his head.

"Leave. Now." Lenalee ordered dangerously obviously not amused by Lavi's childish actions. A shiver went up both Allen's and Lavi's spine.

The red head looked at his imaginary watch on his wrist uneasily and laughed nervously, "Well, I think it's about time Allen and I leave." Kanda 'tsk'ed.

"You better not let bean sprout drive or you'll get lost in woods somewhere." He said smirking. Said bean sprout glared at him, but shook it off.

"Wow, did Kanda just try to make a joke?" He asked in fake amazement. The raven-haired boy's smirk fell. Lavi snickered and Lenalee giggled. Kanda just 'tsk'ed and began to put away the equipment angrily. Lavi and Allen shrugged and went off towards the car. Lenalee observed Kanda as his jet black eyes followed Allen. She frowned. Lenalee didn't like how Kanda looked at Allen. She didn't like it at all (rofl!).

* * *

"Hey, Al, tell me why you couldn't go again." Lavi said letting his disappointment show. Allen sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lavi. I really wish I could have gone, but I had a lot of debts to take care." Allen shivered in horror as he thought of debt Cross made him pay off. Lavi laughed and embraced Allen. The white-haired boy's eyes doubled in size.

"Lavi! Stop it! I'm driving!" Allen yelped with a horrified, yet comical, look on his face as the car swerved to the other side of the street. Lavi quickly let go and sat back in his seat while Allen went back on to the right side of the street and the red head said a quick apology.

"Its fine, Lavi." Allen said sounding guilty and gave him a quick smile. Lavi looked at him for a while and his eyes saddened a bit.

"Allen, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I noticed that… Kanda was staring at you a lot…" Allen stiffened, "Is there something going on?" Lavi asked trying not to sound hurt, but his voice cracked a bit. Allen's head lowered a bit his hair covering his eyes.

"Lavi," Allen lifted up his head to look at Lavi, "Its no-"

"ALLEN!" Lavi screamed desperately grabbing the wheel and trying to swerve out of the way the truck. Allen quickly turned his attention to the road and his eyes widened drastically as they crashed into the truck, driven by a drunken man, roughly. The straps holding the poles on the truck broke off, and the poles began falling on the street spinning in different directions. And one tumbled toward the car and smashed through the windshield and pierced through Allen's chest right through his heart. Lavi's body jerked forward and hit the windshield, and everything went hazy until he couldn't see anything at all.

-xXx-

well~! R&R


	2. Darkness

Hi! :3

I wasn't planning on doing this chapter this week, but hey! Its Yullen week and I'm feeling happy (mad) today. So what the freak? :)

Warning: This chapter shall be really short and cratty. And kinda sad… I guess…

Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did it'd be a lot sadder… even though it's already sad… Gotta love Allen angst! X3

Lavi's body jerked forward and hit the windshield, and everything went hazy until he couldn't see anything at all.

-XXXX-

The fire on the lit candles flickered as a gentle breeze flowed through an open window. There was Allen sitting by a creamy white cake smiling brightly. The curtains wavered as a gust of wind blew in through the window and all the candles went out. The white-haired boy's cute smiling face began to little by little disappear.

Lavi jolted up with watery, wide emerald eyes. He was panting heavily with tears pouring down his face. The red head slumped forward breathing hoarsely a mix of sweat and tears dripping down his face. His face was pale and covered with black and blue bruises and several cuts. His hair was sticking to his sweat and tear drenched face. Lavi could see from the corner of his eyes that he had an IV in his arm and could feel that he had more tubes in him.

He began ripping them out and winched slightly. He pulled off the white cotton blanket off of him. He jumped off the bed and slowly walked to the door feeling strangely uneasy. He put his hand on the knob, but hesitated turning it. The red head knew he felt tremendously troubled and that he was in agonizing pain (not physically, mentally), but hadn't the slightest clue why. Lavi grimaced at the knob contemplating if he should turn it.

He sighed.

He opened the door and sluggishly walked out. "Allen?" Lavi called, but no one answered. He looked around calmly, and stopped facing the left side of the hall. The light at the very end of the hall way behind him shut off going unnoticed.

"Allen?" He called again. And again there was no answer. He frowned and turned around. His emerald eyes widened. The lights had begun to shut off one by one each time getting faster and faster. Lavi turned around and began to run. A cold sweat started, and he started breathing harder trying to escape the darkness that was sure to consume him. He kept running and running. "Allen…" He whispered Allen's name in a raspy voice, almost desperate.

"ALLEN!!!!" Lavi shouted agony clear in his voice. Suddenly he collided into Lenalee and suddenly everything started coming back. The images of Allen shouting and panicking came flooding back. He started crying, so hard he was gasping for air. Lenalee held him tightly sobbing almost as bad as Lavi. She began crying out apologies. They both sunk to the ground embracing each other tightly.

All the while Kanda was standing nearby glaring at the ground trying to hold in his tears, but failed horribly. His tears began spilling over and he lowered his gaze even more to hide his face behind his bangs.

This is when Lavi's descent truly begun.

-XXXX-

ROFL! What a frickin' cheesy ending! XD

Horrible, just horrible. –sigh- but whatever! When in Rome! MWHAHAHAHA!!!! I have no idea what the hell that means! xD

Anywho! Review! My lovelies! REVIEW!!!!!!! –starts running around and laughing manically for an hour-


End file.
